piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Barbossa's fleet
Barbossa's fleet was a fleet of ten pirate ships led by Captain Hector Barbossa. During a brief period of time between 1750 and 1751 the fleet ruled the seas of the New World. The fleet was destroyed by the cursed Captain Armando Salazar and his ghost ship the Silent Mary. History An idea The first idea about making his own pirate fleet came to Hector Barbossa from his hated enemy, Captain Jack Sparrow. Shortly before the battle of Isla de Muerta, Sparrow came to the treasure cave on the Island of the dead to make a deal with his treacherous former first mate. Sparrow informed Barbossa and his men about the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]], the pride of the British Royal Navy, floating off the coast of the dreaded isle, waiting for the pirates to come out. However, since the pirates were cursed by the Treasure of Cortés and therefore immortal, Sparrow proposed to them to kill the British and take their ship for their own. With two ships Barbossa could start making his own fleet, with the Dauntless serving as Barbossa's flagship and the Black Pearl under the command of Jack Sparrow, who would sail under Barbossa's colours and give him twenty-five percent of his plunder, and Barbossa could start introducing himself as Commodore Barbossa. Even though Barbossa agreed with Jack's plan, the entire idea turned out to be just another of Sparrow's schemes which he used to send the majority of Barbossa's crew out of the cave. In the battle that followed Sparrow attacked and killed Barbossa, showing that he never actually intended to serve Barbossa.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Ruling the seas When Blackbeard was assassinated in the battle of the Fountain of Youth in 1750, Barbossa took his place as captain of Queen Anne's Revenge.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Quickly he assembled a pirate fleet of ten ships, with the Queen Anne's Revenge serving as his flagship. He became the terror of the Seven Seas, pillaging the wealthy trade ships and filling the holds of the Queen Anne's Revenge with treasures beyond most men's wildest dreams. With the power of the Sword of Triton, Barbossa finally fulfilled his old desire of living the life of a rich rogue. He surrounded himself with riches, dressing himself in finest uniforms he could steal, and even replaced his wooden peg leg with one made of gold. He seemed to do this for his men as well, because they all wore fine, elegant clothing.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales End of the fleet '' destroys a part of Barbossa's fleet.]] In 1751,As evidenced by Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel, the events of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales are set in 1751. the accursed Spanish pirate hunter Capitán Armando Salazar was released from the Devil's Triangle, and he decided to continue with his anti-piracy campaign. He first attacked the Red Dragon, and crushed it, leaving one survivor to tell the tale. In the next few hours, he destroyed three more ships: the Jonty Lark, the Golden Pheasant, and the Rising Phoenix, but left a survivor in all three. In just a few days he destroyed all ships belonging to the fleet with the exception of the Queen Anne's Revenge. Later, after Barbossa learned of the destruction of his fleet, he sailed in search of Salazar and his undead crew. When he found them, the ghosts jumped aboard, and while Barbossa and Salazar were making a deal, Salazar had his crew killed at least eight pirates from Barbossa's crew. The Queen Anne's Revenge was abandoned, as the ghosts forced the human pirates aboard their own ship. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel'' Notes and references de:Barbossas Flotte it:Flotta di Capitan Barbossa Category:Pirate organizations Category:Barbossa's fleet